1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a two-piece video cassette which consists of a videotape cartridge for use with a videocassette adaptor. In operation, the tape cartridge is inserted into the cassette adaptor. The insertion of the cartridge into the adaptor connects the tape to a tether assembly, located in the adaptor. Next the user activates mechanical winding mechanisms in the adaptor to advance the tether assembly, and the attached tape, from the supply reel to the take-up reel. In this way, the tape is advanced toward and loaded onto the take-up reel. After these events the adaptor has been properly configured and the two-piece videocassette may be used in conventional videotape equipment designed to accept industry standard videocassettes.
More particularly, the invention is directed to a keeper structure for use in the adaptor. The keeper retains and positions a self supporting band and attached interconnector to facilitate alignment of interconnector structures. The keeper also releases the tether band when the cartridge is inserted into the adaptor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has become common to use magnetic recording media supplied in a cassette format. The traditional cassette format includes a supply reel and a take-up reel. The tape is supplied on the supply reel. One end of this tape is permanently attached to this supply reel and the other end of the tape is permanently attached to the take-up reel. In the cassette, the supply reel and the take-up reel share the same housing, and in use the tape is transported between the two reels. This packaging strategy is inefficient for tape storage due to the inclusion of an empty reel in the package. In applications such as video cameras the adoption of the cassette format has reduced the amount of tape available for use and has required the development of specialized cassette to cassette adaptors.
For example, adaptors which convert one cassette format to another cassette format are widely known and used as evidenced by U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,970 to H. Ogata, which teaches an adaptor or carrier which converts a miniature format videotape cassette to the standard VHS format. This type of apparatus is used to provide VHS playback capabilities for consumer videotape cameras.
It has been proposed to supply magnetic recording media in a more compact and space efficient cartridge format. In the cartridge format, the housing contains a single supply reel for storing tape. The "free" end of the tape must be threaded or other wise attached to a remote take-up reel.
Tape cartridges of various types have been in common use for storing magnetic media as evidenced by U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,101 to J. A. Smith, which teaches a single reel supply cartridge for storing magnetic tape. This type of cartridge is used in the computer industry.
Single reel cartridge coupled with an adaptor for converting a cartridge format to a cassette format are also known as evidenced by U.K. Patent Application No. 2,217,684 A to R. L. Davis as inventor.
Another example of such cartridge to cassette adaptors is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,436 to Novak. Novak teaches, inter alia, a carrier or adaptor which is used to adapt a videotape cartridge to an industry standard videocassette format.
Structures present in Novak include a take-up reel and a tether coupled to the hub of the take-up reel. The tether is guided across the front of the carrier, defining a tape path. In operation, the user inserts the cartridge into the carrier, automatically coupling the tape connector to the tether connector. In Novak, the connection between the tape connector and the tether connector is accomplished by a resilient clasp which makes a positive connection between the tape and the tether. In Novak the tether assembly is very flexible and is not self-supporting.